


No one will love you like I did

by bonecrusher (orphan_account)



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Kidnapping (in later chapters), Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone is oblivious as to what's happening to cody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bonecrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, well, well.<br/>Little Cody Carson was beginning to lose it, without even realizing.<br/>The way he was always right there with Maxx anytime<br/>The way he held him close at night and it almost seemed..<br/>Hostage like.<br/>But Maxx wouldn't know what hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one will love you like I did

The guys noticed that Cody was rather a little.. more protective over Maxx than usual, having him close by at all times and normally having his arm around the drummer, but they just shrugged it off as nothing.

Since the two were really close, Dan and Zach thought of it as nothing.

At first, that is.

Besides; it was autumn- winter was approaching so the holidays were going to start soon, which also could be why Cody was acting the way he was, or so they thought, as that time of year being his favourite, plus their tour was just about to end, having a week left until they could go home and back to their normal lives for a while.

While everyone was beaming about it, Cody seemed to be thrilled and a little saddened about the tour ending, he was going to miss it nonetheless, he loved touring and never wanted to stop doing what they did.

~~Yet when it was over, that meant even more time with Maxx outside of band business~~

But there was nothing wrong about that, right?

As they were in their bus, playing video games and talking as the bus rode on; Dan ended up bringing the subject of the singer and drummer, even though they were just in the bunk room, he noted something weird about Cody.

“Have you noticed.. anything different?' Dan asked, and scratched the back of his head, “I mean, Cody's been more.. I don't know, it's probably none of my business but I'm beginning to worry a little.”

That was one _fantastic_ way to put it. 

“Well.” Zach started, still playing his game but also gazing at him, “If you're talking about him and Maxx, then yes I have, they're in puppy love is all, nothing weird about it. He's also eager about going home as we all are.”

“I guess you're right. He just seemed off to me for the past month.” Dan replied, then shrugged, adding a quiet “It could just be me.”

“Yeah yeah, I know him, he's fine.” Zach told him with a reassured smile, then carried on to his game, focusing back on the television and mashing buttons on the controller as quickly as he could. “Besides we'd know from the get go if something was wrong, they're happy together and I'm happy for them.” He added.

Dan nodded and sighed, and mumbled to him, “I suppose so, it's.. probably nothing, still there's something in the back of my head saying there's something wrong.”

“Your head is in the wrong, trust me on that.” 

But Cody could also be a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment and no one would know, since he was that type of person to not exactly show much of negative emotions so it would build up.

Plus, he didn't realize what was going on with him anyways.

“Of course its nothing.” Well.. speak of the devil, perfect timing. 

The two turned to see it was Cody with Maxx behind him, holding his hand, “I'm fine thank you very much, and remember-” He paused and knocked on the wall beside him, “That the walls are paper thin.” 

He didn't sound annoyed, but his body language said differently, placing his other hand on his hip and his mouth twitching a little.

Dan was the first to speak to break the awkward silence that seemed to last forever, but really it was only for a few moments, “We're uh.. sorry, It wont happen again.” 

Zach nodded in agreement after that statement, 

Cody chuckled a little, a cheeky grin plastered on his face then continued, “I accept your apology, but thank you for that and your concern, but you don't need to worry.” Yet there was a gleam in his eye, that told a different story but nobody had caught it.

Furthermore; the love birds walked back into the bunk room to go back to cuddling as usual.

The other two went quiet after that, looking at each other with relief and also a hint of nervousness because he wasn't supposed to hear that.

But at the same time, he kind of was too.

Even though Cody had lied without necessarily knowing it, they believed that he was fine, which relieved them a little more, especially Dan.

“Told you.” Zach said in a matter-of-fact tone, a dumb smile on his face, “I was right, and you didn't believe me, i know you didn't.” Then began playing his game once more and Dan just rolled his eyes, Zach liked being always right.

“Whatever.” Dan hummed and watched him since he had nothing better to do.  
__

Soon they heard the bus wheels squeak a little as the bus halted to a stop, it was their next show for the day and they had a few hours to kill before getting ready for sound check and memorizing the set-list.

While Cody and Maxx were still cuddling in their room, giving each other gentle kisses and murmuring sweet nothing's, Dan stood up and approached the door, and knocked on it, “We've stopped, wanna go out for lunch?'

Cody tilted his head, as if asking the other boy if he wanted to come with them without needing to speak, and he nodded and mumbled, “Sure, it'll be nice to get out anyways.” Then the two stood up together, hand in hand still.

“Yeah, we're up for it.” Cody replied through the door then opened it to greet Dan who just smiled and moved aside.

The boys grabbed their jackets and headed out, feeling the cold, crisp breeze on their faces, winter was definitely coming. 

They walked into a group together, talking amongst themselves, debating on getting fast food or not; which sounded more like bickering children.

Cody on the other hand, he was making sure no one else was touching Maxx but him, kind of straying away from the others and not partaking in that conversation, he didn't really care what they got, but he was still close enough to them.

Dan and Zach didn't really seem to notice though and Maxx liked how affectionate he was and didn't think anything was wrong either.

Maybe that was because Cody had him in a little trance of so called “love.”

Or something.. more than just love.

Maxx was his, only _his_.

So maybe something obsessive instead.

Maybe he was cracking after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in my head for a while, but now i'm finally getting around to write it, and I'm sorry in advance for the way this fic is going to unfold.


End file.
